The Adventures of DJ Boy and Girl Trager
by CountTheCrows
Summary: I haven't seen any Lori/Mark stories, so I decided to write one of my own. I haven't decided whether Mark will be part of Latnock or Madacorp as suspected by many. Spoilers: Season 2 and possible season 3 speculation.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of DJ Boy and Girl Trager

The Adventures of DJ Boy and Girl Trager

Chapter 1: Musings of the still high school girl

It had been a few days since the prom, a few days since Amanda Bloom had gone missing and mysteriously returned without being able to remember her caputerer. And also a few days since she had told Declan that she did not think this was the right time for them. She knew deep down that she had made the right decision but what plagued her was the reason that prompted that decision. She looked at her guitar and it clicked. But this wasn't the reason she had been hoping for, this wasn't the reason she had turned him down, was it? _No!_ How could this have happened? How in the world could she have fallen for..._him? _She remembered the first time they met;

_"You're arrogant."_

She had called him arrogant. And he was. Arrogant and obnoxious. Who the hell did he think he was? Always preaching about how young she was, as if he was all filled with such sage wisdom, and then to find out that he was only _nineteen_. Nineteen! Why was that bothering her so much? Why did she let it? And why, when he told her that, did find herself trying to hide the smile that was forcing its way onto her face. But even if she _did_ like him, did he like her? There was no way she could even fathom this kind of humiliation, as if she hadn't been hurt enough by Declan but to be turned down by Mark? Mark the DJ?

There were a few moments...she could have sworn, that would proved that perhaps his feeligns for her weren't quite as platonic as she thought. The way he looked at her when she had come into his booth during prom to ask if their song had lost. What he had said when he brought her notes to the Rack:

_"You're a great lyricist...like rock my world poetic. And funny...and unexpected."_

Unexpected? What did that mean? Also, the way he had looked after she had re-written her song. His look after she questioned his comment about future sessions. How he confided that he had missed his prom. She knew that Declan knew her well, but she couldn't deny that Mark had also managed to, how she did not know, figure her out within a few weeks of meeting her:

_"You know Lori, you cut down everything and everyone around you. You tell yourself you're being alternative and edgy but you're not fooling anyone because everyone knows you're just jealous, because they've found something meaningful in their lives and you haven't."_

Ouch. But it was true. Wasn't it? Oh my God. She totally had a thing for Mark! Even though she had denied it again and again:

_"I'm not getting involved with Mark!"_

Even though people kept telling her:

_"I just don't want to see you blow off Declan for a piece of college-boy pie."_

It was only now she realized, that they were trying to explain the inevitable. But now the problem was, what exactly was she going to do about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The DJ and the professor's daughter

Chapter 2: The DJ and the professor's daughter

He was sitting in his dorm room, bored out of his skull. One would think that being a college student, a DJ, and a TA would keep one quite busy but not him. Mark was always looking for a challenge, something to keep him from thinking about things that he should not be thinking about. Especially when it came to thinking of one girl who he should not be thinking about. For god sake's, she was Professor Trager's daughter!! And she was in high school, and seventeen and from what he could tell, had some kind of on-again, off-again relationship going on with that psycho who started the bar fight.

Believe you me; he had not planned on falling for Lori Trager. In fact, if you would have told him this a few months ago, he would have laughed. This was not Mark. Mark did not fall for high school girls, especially those who had no apparent interest in him. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go...he was just supposed to...never mind. But nevertheless, whether he had planned on it or not, he had fallen for her. He thought of her song, her beautiful voice, and intriguing lyrics:

_"I didn't hear when they said it, time heals a wounded heart."_

He wondered how the hell this had happened. How he had started off barely able to stand this girl to listening to her song over and over, to hoping that she would call and schedule another session. _Ugh._ He remembered when he told her that:

_"Well then I guess I'll remember to schedule our future recording sessions accordingly," she looked at him, intrigued by what he had just said, then;_

_"We're having future sessions?" _

_Yes!_ He wanted to say. _I want to see you again, but not just in the platonic, making-music-together kind of way_ but he chickened out. He had always been a glutton for punishment when it came to women. Give him binomials and computers to hack and he could do it in his sleep, but when it came to women he, as Lori had said, handled the English language like a blunt instrument. He had never had a girlfriend or even date in high school:

_"When you're a fifteen year old senior without a driver's license, nobody really wants to go with you." _

Even in college he steered away from relationships. Oh, there had been girls who he liked but he figured that if they treated him that way in high school, how easy would it be for a fifteen year old to get a date in college? It wouldn't. And in those few instances when he found himself talking to a girl, he would somehow belittle them, making them feel stupid. It wasn't on purpose but he talked about what he was good at. It wasn't as though there were many women interested in his line of work. In terms of women computer science majors, they were few and far between.

He looked at his cell phone. Should he call her? What would he even say? Ask her out? He didn't even know if she was single. She had gone to the prom with that guy after all. But when she came into his booth, there had been a moment, hadn't there? A moment where he thought quite possibly she was thinking what he was thinking? But it would never work. Not just because Lori Trager, high school girl, was the professor's daughter, but for other reasons that he couldn't disclose as well.

It seemed for now that all he would have would be their music sessions, and he swore that he would not let on how he felt. Because it was one thing to be rejected by someone, but quite another to be rejected by someone who you knew you could possibly love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I need a reason to see you

**Author's note: I am dividing this chapter into two parts; one from Mark's perspective and the other from Lori's. Hope that clears up any confusion and thanks for the comments/reviews. **

Chapter 3: I need a reason to see you (part 1)

Mark was delighted when Steven Trager called him up and asked him to come over to talk about the final he wanted to give to his computer class. It would give him a reason to see a Miss Lori Trager. The problem was the semester was about to end and then what? He had not heard from her since the prom, since her brother's girlfriend disappeared and then reappeared, but maybe he shouldn't be talking about that. But honestly, what was he going to do? Pray that she had a new song? Walk into the Rack every few days hoping to see her?

No, that would make him look desperate, and like a stalker. A thought crossed his mind. What if she was with him…that Declan guy? It was probably useless, but he went over to the house anyway. He rang the doorbell and Josh answered.

"My dad's in the living room," he started to walk away but turned back towards me, "and Lori's in her room." I raised my eyebrows, _what did he know?_ Then continued; "It's written all over your face," I was still a bit confused and taken a back, "you…and my sister? Just one word of advice; good luck." He finally walked away. He was right though. Mark had needed all the luck in the world for him to have any chance with Lori. Then, suddenly as though he conjured her, she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey!" She said, seemingly excited. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, your dad called me; he needs some help with the final." _And, I wanted to see you._

"Cool."

"Yeah." There was a beat of awkward silence. "How's that girl…um…Amanda?"

"Amanda? Oh, she's fine. Thanks. How did you know about that?"

_Crap. What was he going to do now? Way to be stealthy man, way to be stealthy._ "Oh, well, I was questioned by the police. You know, anyone who was at the prom they were asking if they saw something. But I didn't. See anything, I mean."

She laughed. "Yeah, I figured that is what you meant. You know, I was thinking about writing another song, and I could probably use your help."

He found himself smiling. "Yeah, that would be fine. As soon as I'm done there, I'll be upstairs."

She smiled back. "Okay, so…I will see you in a bit then."

"Great."

He turned to go see Steven. She went back upstairs. Mark figured he should take whatever he could get, and if he couldn't be honest about his feelings for her, he would always need to have a reason to see her.


	4. 3B

Chapter 3B: I need a reason to see you (Lori's perspective)

She was in a pickle, a big one. She had a huge crush on Mark but she didn't know what to do about it. Should she call him? No, why even bother. He probably wasn't interested. Maybe he was. How could she have a crush on a guy who she was always fighting with? She hardly knew him. How could they possibly work in a relationship? She knew Declan as well as any guy and he knew her better than anyone and that didn't work, so how could this? To tell the truth, she didn't even know if he was single. Maybe he had a girlfriend, a computer science genius like himself. He probably did and then she was crushing on a guy who wasn't even available.

She heard the doorbell ring and heard Josh answer it. "My dad's in the living room." _Mark?! He was here? _She ran to the foot of the stairs and saw him, smiling.

"Hey," I said trying to sound smooth, like I didn't really care. "What are you doing here?" _I know I shouldn't think this, but I hope he's here to see me_. _Wait, what am I thinking? Why would he be here to see ME? He doesn't even like me; he thinks I am a cynical, glass-half-empty, no good high school girl. Move on Lori._

"Oh, your dad called me; he needs some help with the final.

"Cool." _Cool? Lame! _

"Yeah." There was a beat of awkward silence. "How's that girl…um…Amanda?"

"Amanda? Oh, she's fine. Thanks. How did you know about that?"

"Oh, well, I was questioned by the police. You know, anyone who was at the prom they were asking if they saw something. But I didn't. See anything, I mean."

I laughed, why I have no idea. "Yeah, I figured that is what you meant."I stopped. _Think of something, now! She wanted him to stay, it was so awkward. She didn't really know how to approach the subject. She had fooled around with guys, but her only long-lasting relationship was with Declan, and they all knew how that ended. _Then it hit me. _A song! Tell him you want him to help you with a song! _"You know, I was thinking about writing another song, and I could probably use your help."

He smiled and replied, "Yeah that would be fine. As soon as I'm done there, I'll be upstairs."

"Okay, so…I will see you in a bit then."

"Great."

He turned back to go see my dad, I walked back into my room, getting out my notepaper and my guitar. I wondered how long it would take me to come clean, or if I would have to write a song every time I wanted to see him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I don't want to be reason for the teardrops on your guitar**

I didn't want him to think that I had just invited him up to my room for nothing, so I grabbed a bunch of notepaper I had, not realizing then what other paper had been under it. I tried to write some lyrics but I couldn't. I was too nervous. And then I heard someone knock at my door.

"Hey."

"Hey back. You all done downstairs?"

"Pretty much." He looked at me, waiting for an invitation. I motioned for him to come and sit down on my bed. "So, what exactly is this song for?"

"Just for me." _Wow, could that have sounded any dumber_?

"Oh. All right." He looked down at my notes and chuckled. "Kind of reminds me of the prom song debacle."

"No, I actually _had_ lyrics for that song." He looked at me, arching his eyebrows. "What? Okay, so they weren't the ones I ended up going with but you know what I mean."

"True. Look the way to start off a song is to find what your motivation for writing it is. What is it based on?" I was stuck in thought. What was it based on? Probably what all of my songs were based on. "Lori?" He pulled me back into the conversation.

"Hmm? Oh the song, right. It's about love."

"Love?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," he started off, "it's just…you continuously amaze me. You're just so hard to figure out."

"Why is that? Because you think I am some hard-ass cynic?"

"In a nutshell? Yes." I playfully hit him on the arm and he reached forward and started to tickle me, something that made me move around to stop him, thus knocking all my papers on the floor. "Sorry about that," he said reaching down to pick them up. Suddenly my attention went to the bright yellow paper he had in his hand. _Oh no. The list! Why did I still have that?_ "What's this?" I went to grab it out of his hand but it was too late. He had seen it. "Best couple, Lori Trager and Declan McDonnaugh." He didn't say anything for a minute. "Well, I guess you weren't always a cynic."

I shrugged. "I guess not."

"Declan, that's the guy you went to prom with right?" Oh how I did not like the beginning of this conversation.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" That's what I spent months trying to figure out.

"Well I guess the short story is he just didn't trust me enough. When you don't have trust, what is left?" He seemed to ponder this for a few minutes. What the hell was he thinking?

"Lori?"

"Yeah?"

"In the case of full disclosure I have to tell you something. I like you, a lot but…..I don't want to be just another guy to disappoint you."

"Why would you think you would disappoint me?"

"Because," he started "of this."

And then he kissed me. I guess I didn't need the song after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Does DJ stand for double life?**

He walked back into his dorm room, ecstatic. He had just kissed Lori. He went for it, knowing that nothing would come of it, but then they kissed and she enjoyed it. She told him that she liked him as well. He had never felt this way before, smiling from ear to ear. But in the back of his mind he knew it wouldn't last. It was dark when he arrived back at the campus and in his room he saw the shadowy figure of a woman. He felt a frown on his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the elusive Mark. We had not heard from you in a while. Thought maybe you had graduated and not told us."

"What do you want?" She was young, in her late 20s. She was blonde and beautiful, someone you could be attracted to on the outside but on the inside she was vicious. Ambitious to a fault, and it was clear that she, like them only cared about the end result, no matter whose lives they may have ruined to get there.

"Is that the way to speak to a friend?"

"You're not my friend."

"Ouch. Look, to be honest, this isn't exactly my idea of a fun Friday night but the others are worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm sure they are."

"Well they're more worried about how well you're doing with your assignment." His jaw clenched.

"I'm doing fine. Look what do they want from me? I'm doing what I am supposed to be doing. I'm keeping an eye on them."

"In what twisted world does 'keeping an eye on them' translate into 'canoodling with his sister'?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You think they wouldn't notice? You were sent there to watch the boy and that should be your first priority. It should not be date his sister and then when you feel like it, keep an eye on him."

"My assignment was to watch the family. They wanted me to get involved in their lives and collect data in a way that nobody would suspect anything. I am doing what they want but I should be able to have a private life!" Mark was annoyed, very annoyed. Sure, being involved with this was a great opportunity but at what cost? He was tired of living this double life at times. Sometimes he just wanted to be Mark the nineteen year old college student, not a secret spy.

"A big part of this job is sacrifice, Mark. You want to play the game, you have to be willing to risk your social life. This is a great opportunity for you. Someone with your mind could do a lot. Don't blow it." She walked toward him, putting her hands on his heart. "Don't let this get in the way of what you have to do." And with that she was gone, leaving Mark feeling worse than ever before.


	7. Concerned and EXtinct

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, I just well, really couldn't think of anything to write

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, I just well, really couldn't think of anything to write. Hopefully this will hold you over until I update again. Just to warn everyone this chapter takes place over the course of a day so it does have different people's perspectives, mainly, Lori, Declan and Mark. It's Lori's eighteenth birthday so expect some fun surprises. **

**Chapter 6: Concerned and EXtinct**

It had been a little over a month since Lori started dating Mark, referred to as DJ Boy by her friends, although she sensed a little hostility from both Hilary and Declan regarding her new choice of boyfriend, but she didn't care. Why should she? Her and Declan were over and Mark made her happy. She was even excited today, which was weird because last year at this time she was dreading seventeen, but today was her eighteenth birthday. Eighteen just felt like it opened up a whole new door of possibilities. She didn't even mind the fact that this would be the first time that Declan and Mark would be spending a sufficient amount of time together.

Well, maybe that was a lie. She was a little worried. After all, Declan was her ex, the first real boyfriend she ever had, her first love not to mention the first (and only) guy she had slept with. And Mark was new and fun. But her and Declan were friends, so he should be happy for her as well as she for him. Not that she knew of Declan seeing anybody, he had been rather…secretive lately. Not that that was anything new. She couldn't believe how chipper she was about the day, for example, as soon as the doorbell rang she jumped. It was Mark.

"Hey," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey yourself." She noticed a wrapped box. "For moi?"

"Oh no," he began "this is for my other girlfriend who is also coincidentally turning eighteen today." He shrugged his shoulders "Weird huh?"

"Ha, good to know that being with me hasn't changed your sense of humor. Besides, you should be happy. I'm eighteen, only a year younger than you. Guess that makes me less of a high school girl eh?"

"No, what would make you less of a high school girl would be, shock of all shocks, _graduating from high school_. Funny how that works." He handed her the present.

"Only one more year and then I join the ranks of college boys like you," she smiled. It was a box of note paper and a few new guitar picks, that he had personalized. "Wow, these are really great. Thanks."

"Only the best for my writing partner."

"I love it." She took his hand and walked him into the living room when the doorbell rang yet again. This time, it was Declan. Surprise, surprise he had nothing with him. No card, no gift, just heartache.

"Trager." She eyed him.

"McDonough. This would be the part where you wish me a happy-"

"Happy birthday." He looked around. "Kyle here?" She rolled her eyes. Of course he was here to see Kyle.

"He's in his room." He stared at her for a minute, then at Mark.

"Thanks…I'll see you in a bit."

"Whatever." She turned around and walked back into the living room, feeling a little less happy than she had a few minutes ago.

He felt bad for ditching her but he really needed to talk to Kyle. There was just this unexplainable feeling he had about Mark and he couldn't shrug it off. Yes, part of it was because he was with the only girl he had ever truly loved, but there was something else. He knocked on Kyle's door.

"Come in." Kyle smiled when he saw Declan.

"Hey. Here for Lori?"

"Kind of." Kyle raised his eyebrows. "What? I just, it's hard for me. To be around her and Mark. There's just something off about him. That's actually what I needed to talk to you about. Have you…noticed anything about him?"

"Mark? No, I mean-" He stopped mid-sentence. Come to think of it, there was that moment at the prom, right before he found out Amanda was gone and Mark was there and he suspected, but no, it couldn't be. Mark working-- for Latnock?

"You mean what?"

"There just this moment when I went to get Amanda's purse, right before she got taken, and Mark was there. He asked me if I had everything I needed but it felt, strange."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I can't suspect everyone Declan. He was the DJ. Maybe he just was getting the rest of his stuff. Look, I know it's hard, him being with Lori but I think you just have to let it go." Declan still wasn't off of his Mark-is-evil theory, Kyle could tell. "Why don't we just go in and help Lori celebrate her birthday. Okay?"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

A couple of hours later, the Trager living room was full with Kyle, Declan, Lori, Mark, Josh, Andy, Amanda, Hilary, and Jessie in toe. Josh was teaching Mark about how to play G-force, while Andy looked on in amusement.

"Even somebody who has never played could kick your ass."

"Hey. He is a computer science major."

"Whatever. But you suck."

"Are two always like this?" Mark asked.

"Pretty much," Josh and Andy answered in unison. The group laughed.

"At least Josh has an actual person to fantasize about now," Lori said with laughter.

"You talking about those playboys he has "hidden" under his bed?"

"Hey! I don't have those anymore, I threw them away." Andy just laughed at him.

"Trager, you can't lie to me, I told you." Lori looked on, surprised with how well the day was going. There was no animosity between Declan and Mark and she was really having a good time. Just then, Mark's phone rang. He frowned and then looked quickly at Kyle.

"Sorry guys. Have to get this." He got off of the couch.

"Everything okay?" Lori asked.

"Oh yeah. Everything's fine." He kissed her. "Be right back." Declan got up as well.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He wasn't about to let this opportunity go. There was something about the way Mark's face looked when he saw who that call was from. He had to know what was going on. He heard Mark on the phone in Kyle's room.

"Look what do you want from me? I know— - wait a minute, wait a minute. No you don't need to get anyone else to handle this. I AM handling it. I'm here aren't I? You wanted me in his life. He doesn't know who I am. None of them do. Just let me do my job and stay out of my way. Oh yeah? Well you didn't do such a good job last time either. You know what, I don't have time for this, I'll call you back later." And with that he slammed his phone shut. Declan just stood in the doorway as Mark looked around Kyle's room.

"What was that about?" Mark spun around, surprised.

"Oh, hey Declan. How's it going?" Declan ignored him.

"You didn't answer my question." Declan walked towards him. "What was that about?" Mark looked confused.

"What was what about? Oh, the phone call? It was just a student, wanted me to do something for him."

"That didn't sound like a student. What exactly are you handling? And whose life are you in?" Mark didn't say anything. Declan walked towards him again, coming face to face with him. "Look, I know there is something you're not telling everyone and let me just say that if it has anything to do with hurting Lori, you're going to need some help handling yourself. Got it?"

"You know, I think you're just jealous. Because I'm with Lori and you're…well…not." Declan laughed, them shoved him against the wall.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Stay. Away. From. Lori." He paused "And Kyle." Mark could see the seriousness in his eyes. "I'm going to go, be sure to tell Lori a happy birthday for me." And with that, Declan turned around and left Kyle's room, leaving Mark both shaken and mostly, angry. He picked up his cell phone and dialed 666.

"Yeah, it's me. Just wanted to let you know we have a problem………"

**To Be Continued….**


	8. A little less happiness, a little more

**Chapter 7: A little less happiness, a little more doubt**

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone! Yay! Another update! And I have another one planned for later tonight but maybe I'll wait to post that until you have digested this chapter. Just as a warning, this one is Lori-Declan centered chapter. It takes place on Lori's birthday, after everyone leaves. But, this does not mean I am ending the Mark and Lori relationship so soon, just giving it a little more complication now that Declan has found out some dirt on Mark. But again, I repeat, Mark and Lori are not over by a long shot. So, stick around!_

Lori walked into her room after a long day, a nice day, but long nevertheless. It had been a very nice birthday to say the least, except for Declan's impromptu exit. He didn't even say goodbye, he had _Mark_ of all people, tell her goodbye. And there was something about Mark's face when he told her that just made her think.

She flipped on her CD player and then heard a knock at the window. She went opened it and saw Declan.

"What do you want?" She noticed he had a big box with him, like _huge_. Figures, probably a present. That's good old reliable Declan, acts like an ass and believes he can make it up with some kind of present.

"I just wanted to give you something. Can I come in?" She shrugged. He handed her the box.

"What is this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" It was gorgeous. A bright red, spotless electric guitar. This wasn't just a gift, this was _THE _gift. She couldn't understand it. Her own boyfriend hadn't even gotten her something this extravagant.

"Are you kidding me? This must have cost you a fortune." Declan just looked at her.

"Well, it's an important birthday. And I was kind of a jackass today." She laughed.

"Kind of?" He shrugged his shoulders. A song came on Lori's stereo; it was a song by the Perishers.

"_We spent sometime together walking, spent sometime just talking 'bout who we were. You held my hand so very tightly, and told me what we could be, dreaming of. There's nothing like you and I, nothing like you and I. There's nothing like you and I."_

"I don't get it. Why did you leave?" He felt his jaw tighten. Oh how he wanted to tell her that Mark was a fraud and how he caught him. But most of all, he wanted to tell her that he had to leave because staying, watching her with Mark was tearing him up inside. But instead he just took the cowardly way out.

"Just had some stuff to do." She rolled her eyes.

"Right. I get it. Everything's more important than me." She waited for a response. Why did she still need one? She wasn't- -no- - she wasn't going to even go there. She turned around but Declan managed to grab her hand.

"Trager, nobody's more important to me than _you_."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

"I guess so." He looked at the clock and saw that it was one minute after midnight. A new day, and hopefully one that would bring about new beginning, or at least, he hoped. "Well I have to go. Happy birthday Lori." And with that he went out her window. Lori examined her new present while listening to song that was still on.

"_We spent sometime together crying, spent time just trying to let each other go. I held your hand so very tightly, and told you what I would be dreaming of. There's nothing like you and I, nothing like you and I…"_

Then she noticed something else in the box, a note folded neatly. She opened it. There were three words written on it.

"_**Don't trust Mark**__." _A shiver went down her spine. The song continued.

"_There's nothing like you and I. So why do I, even try? There's nothing like you and I."_

As she felt a tear fall down her face and she wondered how in the span of twenty-four hours she went from being so confident about her new relationship, to so full of doubt. She didn't know if it was because somewhere, she knew that something was off with Mark or if because she would always be in love…with Declan.

"_There's nothing like you and I. There's nothing like you and I. Nothing like, you and I."_


	9. Cotton Candy Revelations

**Chapter 8: Cotton Candy Revelations**

**Author's Note: **_Okay, I couldn't wait to put this up. Hope everyone enjoyed the last two chapters!!_

It had been a week since her birthday, a week since her epiphany that she still had feelings for Declan and lastly, a week since Declan's weird message about not trusting Mark. But she was trying to put it all behind her; after all, her relationship with Declan didn't work for a reason. And even if she DID still love him, it would not make a difference. What was she supposed to do? Play second fiddle to his relationship with Kyle? Get close to him again all to wind up heartbroken when he pulled away for some inexplicable reason? He would, she knew he would and she couldn't risk it again. She just couldn't be _that_ Lori, the one who wrote endless, depressing songs about being dumped.

Declan had his chance, and now, this was Mark's. Although that message- - what could it mean? She rolled her eyes. Who cares? It was probably some stupid thing Declan did in order to make her weary of Mark. Well it was not going to work. To prove it, she was going to go to the annual Beachwood summer carnival with Mark and have a great time, with Mark and not think about Declan at all. Poof, like magic.

And then the phone rang. It was Mark.

"Hey. It's like 4:30. Aren't you supposed to be here by now?"

"Yeah look I'm really, really sorry. I got held up. But I _will_ meet you there. Okay? I promise." This was starting to sound vaguely familiar. Last year Declan also had something to do. But she wasn't going to freak out on him. She wanted to keep this relationship going for as long as possible. It had been going so well.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just head over there and we'll meet up."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"No problem." She hung up the phone and went to head out the door when low and behold, there was a certain ex-boyfriend standing outside. She sighed, angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Trager." He noticed how angry she was. "Look it's been a week since we spoke and I just wanted to know if everything was okay."

"It's fine." She was lying; he could tell.

"Right."

"Everything's fine! Look, Mark just got held up for a bit but that doesn't mean anything, in case you were wondering. So your warning is useless."

"What exactly did he get held up doing?"

"I don't know and I'm not going to ask. You see, I trust Mark. I don't need to second guess everything he does like I did while I was with you!" He wanted to tell her that she was wrong but he finally got it. Loving someone means putting their own happiness above your own. If she was happy with Mark, then he should let her be. Besides, he figured, the truth would come out on it's own eventually.

"You're right."

"Oh you know what- - wait. What did you say?"

"I said, you're right. Look I'm not going to get in your way with Mark okay? And to prove it, I'll take you to the carnival, as a friend. And wait with you until he gets there."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course."

"Okay then, thanks."

"No problem." And with that, they walked out.

**This sucked**, Mark thought. He was supposed to meet with someone to talk about the Declan situation earlier in the day, but that didn't work out so now he had to stand Lori up, at least for a while. His phone rang, finally.

"Yeah, it's me. Where the hell are you?"

"They think we should meet in a more neutral territory."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you're obviously not being careful enough about conducting business. We don't want any of your dorm mates to get suspicious so I'm going to meet you at the carnival."

"WHAT? You can't. I'm meeting Lori there."

"I'll be discreet. See you in a few."

"Wait!" But it was too late, they had hung up. What the hell was he going to do? He was so screwed.

**Later that night….**

Lori checked her watch. It was now 6:00; she talked to Mark over an hour ago. Where the hell was he?

"Where's the beau?"

"Like you care."

"I do. Trager, it's a carnival. You're supposed to have fun. Look, why don't we do play a game or something. Ride the Ferris wheel? I know you love it."

"No, look Mark's going to be here any minute." And just as if she conjured him, there he was.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He looked at Declan. "Declan."

"Mark." Mark took Lori's hand in his.

"So why don't we go to something?"

"Her favorite ride is the Ferris Wheel, we rode that last year here, _together_. Remember?" Declan said, challenging him. It was his way of saying "I know Lori better than you. I've had her in more ways than you've had." Mark glared at him.

"Well let's go do that then." As they were about to walk away, he saw a familiar blonde by the concession stand, the same blonde who had been in his dorm room a month ago. "You know what on second thought I am a little thirsty. Want something?"

"You can get me a soda."

"Soda, great." He kissed Lori, _really _kissed her. "Be right back." He walked over to the concession stand. "Two sodas please." The blonde stood next to him.

"I'll take a water please." She and Mark stood next to each other silently for a moment. Then she spoke. "Mark."

"Adelaide."

"So who's this guy that's giving you so much trouble?" He motioned towards Declan and Lori. She chuckled. "Him? What is he going to beat you up after school?"

"He's got a connection with them," Mark said, gritting his teeth.

"No you mean with _her._" Mark stayed silent. "You really got it bad for her don't you?"

"So what if I do? Look, I don't know. I think I'm falling in love with her…or something."

"Or something?"

"Just _take care of him_." Adelaide got her water.

"We will, don't worry." She began to walk away, "Oh and Mark? Have fun at the fair." She winked at him. He walked back towards Lori and Declan feeling less relieved than he thought he would be. What if Declan already told Lori something? No, he had to stop worrying. He had to play it cool.

"Thanks for keeping her warm for me man." He extended out his hand. Declan shook it reluctantly. They both needed to keep up this charade.

"No problem. Have fun, Lori."

"Thanks. You too."

"So," Mark began, "to the Ferris Wheel we go?" Lori nodded. They walked hand in hand to the ride and got in a seat. As they began going up in the air he noticed how Lori wasn't talking. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Mark looked at her with _that_ look, the "I can tell when you're lying," look.

"No you're not. Come on, what's wrong?" Lori sighed.

"Last week, Declan told me not to trust you. And I want to. But all of the sudden you're acting, well, weird. You show up late and I don't know." Mark looked down at the ground. It was the same look he had when she had written that lame prom song. He looked hurt and disappointed. Then he looked up.

"Look, Lori. I don't care about what Declan thinks. All I care about is what you think. Today was a one time thing. I had to take care of something. Have I done anything to make you not trust me?"

"No. No you haven't."

"Then you have to cut me a little bit of slack here. Unless…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you don't want this to work."

"No, that's not it at all. Of course I do." He smiled.

"Good because I don't think I have ever felt this way about anyone before," Lori looked up at him. "Lori, I, um. I think- -"

"You think what?" He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I think I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do." She smiled as well. Maybe it had been only a month, but the way she felt with Mark was a feeling that she never wanted to go away.

"I think I love you too." He kissed her as they were floating back up into the sky. And maybe that's what love is he thought, just as you think the floor is going to fall out from beneath you, it doesn't. Maybe this wouldn't last forever, but right now, if he had to give up working for Latnok to be with Lori, if he had to give up everything he had worked for to be with her, he would. Because for the first time he was in love and that mattered more than anything else.


	10. Chapter 9

**First times and Second Regrets**

_Author's Note: This chapter deals with Lori and Mark's first time. If you think it will make you uncomfortable, then please, don't read. Just a warning as I know not everyone who reads fanfiction is of age._

_Rating: Mature_

Lori and Mark walked hand in hand back to his dorm room, after another wonderful date. Lori couldn't believe how happy she actually was with him. And everything happened so fast; they had only been together for a month when they exchanged their "I love You's," whereas her and Declan had never said it. With them, everything was unspoken, always undertones. But with Mark, everything was out in the open, and she liked it that way. No secrets; no muss, no fuss.

Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. He unlocked the door and let Lori into his room. He was excited; this was the first time Lori had ever been back to his dorm room. He had always been at her house, in _her_ life, but now, he felt like he could finally let her into his. That was a great feeling. He let go of her hand and let her observe his humble abode. "So," he began, "what do you think?"

"I like. Very Mark-like." He chuckled.

"And what exactly does 'Mark-like' mean?" Lori walked over to him.

"Well, open, honest," she kissed him, "sexy."

"Sexy? Wow, well, I have been called a lot of things before in my life but I have to say, usually sexy was not part of the vocabulary." She looked at him with seriousness in her eyes.

"Well, that's because the others didn't know what they were missing." And with that, he kissed her furiously, passionately. He led her over to the bed, where they fell, still engrossed in a passionate display of affection. He allowed her to take the lead. She started to unbutton his shirt, and right before she took off hers, Mark stopped her. He pulled away. "What," she asked, "what's wrong? Did I…do something?" He blushed.

"It's just, that would normally be my line, you know?"

"I'm confused."

"I've never…done this before."

"Oh. Oh." Mark got up with frustration. "I didn't mean it like that, look, everybody is born a virgin. Nobody is born into this life with that kind of experience."

"But don't you see? This is so embarrassing for me. You're obviously way more experienced and your ex? He isn't exactly lacking in the looks department." Lori sighed.

"I don't care about that. Look, we don't have to do this. I just wanted to be with you. I don't care about how experienced I am or how not experienced you are. And this isn't about Declan and how good-looking he is. This is about you and me." She put her hands on top of his. "Right here, right now." And that was all it took. This time, Mark took the lead, taking comfort in knowing that whatever he had with Lori, it wasn't a fleeting thing. It was real, and this was their time. When they were done, they lay there next to each other. Mark was still shirtless and Lori was admiring how good he looked shirtless. He kissed her. "So," she said raising an eyebrow at him, "how was it?"

"It was amazing." Lori laughed.

"Oh was it?"

"Oh yeah, if I knew how good it was going to be, I wouldn't have waited so long." Lori punched him playfully.

"Could you not, this is like, a serious moment here." Mark looked at her.

"I know. And what I meant to add to that was, you…were amazing." Lori let herself be in the moment. This was what a first time was supposed to be like, at least in fairytales. In life, first times were in the bushes behind a house, during a party. And oh yeah, then you find out that your best friend put the guy up to it. At least if hers couldn't have been like this, she was glad that Mark's was. She wished they could stay like this forever, but then she looked at the clock.

"Oh crap. I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow?" Mark smiled.

"Definitely." He got up and walked her to the door and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She walked out to the parking lot, elated. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her and by the time she did, it was too late. They grabbed her and put her into a car. She had no idea where she was going, or what this person was going to do to her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the car stopped and the person pulled her out of the car and took her blindfold off. Immediately she knew who it was that kidnapped her and was pissed. "FOSS? What the hell was that about? What do you think you're doing, why did you take me- -

"Shut up. Look, I am sorry for the way that went back there but it wasn't safe." Before she could speak he corrected himself; "**You** weren't safe." She stood there with her arms crossed staring at him.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"It's about your boyfriend." And that was all he had to say. Suddenly, there was that feeling again. Regret. Maybe for Mark it had been his first time, but for her, it was always about second regrets.


	11. Truth and Consequences

Chapter 10: Truth and Consequences

Lori stood with her arms folded, in silence just looking at Foss. She didn't know what to say. What was he going to tell her about Mark? What could be so bad? She watched as Foss put on a television monitor and then, put in a DVD. After a half an hour, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Turn it off."

"But there's more."

"I said TURN IT OFF!" The hours upon hours of footage showed Mark meeting with Latnock, talking to them about the "Trager situation," and how they were going to get Kyle to be on their side. Tears fell down her face. How could Mark do this to her? How could she let him? This was like Declan all over again, except, when Declan had lied, he had done it to protect Kyle. Mark was doing it to protect the enemy. These were the people who were making Kyle's life miserable; the one's who had kidnapped Amanda and did who knows what else. She felt so incredibly stupid and let down. She looked at Foss. "Why? Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Why would you ever come to me? Why not go to Kyle?"

"Because I know you." He stopped, choosing his words carefully; "You're the type of person who needs the proof. If I had shown Kyle you wouldn't have believed him, and you need to." She nodded to herself. Foss was right. She wouldn't have believed him.

"So what do I do now?"

"You need to tell Kyle and your family. Warn them. And you need to cut ties with the boy." She gulped.

"What if, what if I can't do that?" Foss walked over to her and spoke in his monosyllabic, yet serious voice.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. This isn't a game, this is about Kyle's and your whole family's survival. Latnock is dangerous. Your boyfriend is apart of them. What else is there to this scenario?" Lori looked down at the floor. Then she looked up at Foss with eyes so full of sadness.

"I love him." Now it was Foss' turn to be sad. He never got to have this type of a moment with his daughter.

"I know. Look, let me get you home." He and Lori walked in silence to the car and sat in silence the whole drive home. He knew it was part of his job, part of keeping Kyle safe but it's never easy to break somebody's heart. Lori opened the door of the van and closed the door, not hearing Foss whisper "good luck." Foss drove off into the night leaving Lori on her front lawn pondering what had just happened and how she was going to explain this. But as she walked in her front door and saw 12 pair of worried eyes staring at her, she realized she didn't have time to think about how to explain it, she would just have to.

"Lori Trager. Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be home over an hour ago!" But Lori wasn't listening to her father, instead, she walked right over to Mark the liar, Mark the heartbreaker, and slapped him right across the face. Mark stepped back, aghast. Stephen spoke again; "Lori! What the hell was that for?"

"He's with Latnock." Kyle's eyes immediately darted to Mark. "He's been apart of it the whole time." Lori's voice began to quiver as she spoke. "You must…you must really think we are the dumbest family don't you? I mean you would have to. First dad gets a job at Madicorp, the company who wants to kill Kyle and then he gets a job at U.W. and low and behold, gets a genius as a T.A. who it turns out is working for Latnock." Mark looked pained.

"Lori, let me explain- -"

"Explain what? Was this all part of the plan? Dating me? Did you get a promotion?"

"No, that wasn't what it was like okay that was never - -"

"And what about sleeping with me? Did you get extra points for that?" It was at this point that Declan looked at Lori and Mark, not realizing how much Lori had moved on. She had slept with him. Mark moved closer to Lori, reaching for her arm but she moved away.

"Look, it was never like that. When I got involved with Latnock I, I didn't know what it was going to be like. All I thought was that this was a great opportunity. I know you think we're bad people but they have made such strides in science and medicine. I thought they were good okay? I never knew what was really going on. They asked me to keep an eye on Kyle and that was it. You were not part of the plan, I promise you that. Lori, I fell in love with you against my better judgment and against the judgment of the people I worked for. Please Lori you have to believe me. I don't want to lose you. I'm done with Latnock, I swear, I am so done with them- -" But at this point Declan moved in front of him, blocking him from Lori.

"I think you better leave." Mark looked at Declan with glaring eyes.

"I'm not done talking to my girlfriend."

"Oh I think you are." Mark pushed Declan and Declan pushed him back. Kyle and Stephen got between them, Kyle holding Declan and Stephen holding Mark.

"Mark, I think you better leave." Mark tried to make one last plea.

"Lori…"

"Get out." Feeling defeated, Mark walked out. Declan walked over to console Lori but she pushed him away. "Like you haven't wanted this to happen from the beginning." And with that, Lori ran upstairs and closed her bedroom door. Knowing the truth always came with consequences.


	12. Musings of the Secret Spy

Chapter 11: Musings of the Secret Spy

He was devastated, and pissed all at the same time. Devastated because he knew it was over between him and Lori. How could it not be? She was so hurt by him and so angry. She slapped him!! If only she would have let him explain, if only he had not gotten himself into this mess to begin with. What's that saying, coulda shoulda woulda? Yeah, exactly.

He was pissed that Latnock had pulled him into this, into their web of deceit. Lori was right, no matter how much he tried to glorify Latnock, they were responsible for all the things that Kyle had gone through. He stopped walking; he wanted to throw up. Then he thought about how smug Declan looked when Mark had been ousted by Lori. He was so happy that Mark had been caught. Right now Declan was probably consoling Lori in her room, and that consolation would turn into…no…he couldn't even fathom that. He wanted to throw up again.

Earlier this night he was the happiest he had ever been in this world, he had lost his virginity to a girl, no, girl wouldn't even do her justice, a woman who he was completely in love with. But his stupidity cost him everything. Now, he was alone and angry and he knew exactly who he wanted to take his anger out on.

About twenty minutes later he was at her apartment, banging down her door. She came to the door in her robe, her long blonde hair unwashed and yet, still beautiful. She inched her eyebrow when she saw him.

"Well, if I would have known you were coming I'd have baked a cake."

"Shut up, Adeline." She chuckled.

"You look…different. Less…pure maybe?" Mark looked confused, and then understood.

"You have been watching me?"

"Honey, everyone has been watching you. But nice work. It only took you what, two months to get her into bed?" She moved closer to him, and whispered into his ear, "If you wanted someone so easy, why not come to me?" He pushed her away.

"They know." Adeline rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Tell me something I don't know." Mark threw his hands up in disgust.

"How fast does news travel in this place?" Adeline laughed.

"You really are naïve aren't you? Well, I should have realized that the first time we met but honestly, how long did you think you could keep this up?" Mark paced back and forth.

"I don't know, I….I just feel so used. Adeline, I have never felt this way before. I don't know what to do." He put his head in his hands as Adeline strolled over to him and kissed him. "What the hell are you doing? I didn't come here for that!"

"Then what did you come for? Moral support? Come on Mark, I'm not like your guitar-strumming girlfriend. If you wanted to talk to someone who would hold your hand and say "oh, poor baby," then guess what? You came to the wrong damn place. So either come with me to bed, or get out." Adeline was right, he was naïve. He turned to the door and walked out thinking about the first time he met Adeline and, Latnock…..

"_Hey there," said a voice. Mark looked up from his DJ booth at the bar and saw this beautiful, blonde bombshell. Was she talking to him? _

"_Uh…hey. Can I help you with anything?" She laughed, took one hand, put her blonde hair behind her ears, and then took the other, and put it on top of Mark's._

"_Actually, you could help me with a lot. You're Mark, right?" He nodded. "Do you think you could get away from this for a while? I want to take you some place." He didn't know what exactly she wanted to show him but at this point, he was willing to go anywhere with her. She motioned for him to come with her into her car and it seemed as though they drove for miles. Finally, they reached a building, an abandoned building and she stopped the car. Before getting out, she turned to him and stuck out her hand; "By the way, I'm Adeline." He shook her hand and then followed her out of the car._

_The inside of the building looked nothing like the outside; that was for sure. It had dozens of computers and paintings. Adeline walked up the stairs and Mark followed. She brought him into a room with a long, round table, with ten men sitting there. _

"_Gentlemen, this is the guy I was telling you about." One of the men, a young-looking guy, couldn't be more than 30, came over to him and shook his hand. _

"_Mark, my name is Michael Cassidy. But you can just call me Cassidy. We've heard a lot of good things about you and we're quite impressed." He got a piece of paper and began to read some stuff off of it; "Graduated high school at 15 with a 4.0 GPA and a 1600 SAT score. Not to mention a double-major in computer science and applied mathematics? You're just the person we are looking for to join our…establishment." Mark was nervous._

"_Um, I'm flattered, really, but what exactly is this? Who are you?" Cassidy laughed._

"_You'll find out soon enough. But let's just say that we are going to change your life in a way that you could never imagine."_

Two years later, Mark realized….Cassidy had been right all along.


End file.
